


Вперед

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: The Long Walk - Stephen King
Genre: After the Canon (Future), Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Strong Language, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В качестве приза победителю Долгой Прогулки Гэррети просит вернуть жизнь МакФрайса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вперед

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Мне очень хотелось как-то смягчить свои ощущения после прочтения концовки кинговской истории, так что пришлось пойти на крайние меры. Эта история - немного АУ, в которой мир уже не настолько антиутопический, и произошла революция.  
> 2) Существуют две традиции перевода имен в "Долгой прогулке". В основном я опиралась на ту, в которой Major - Майор, а Garraty - Гэррети. Правда, перевод фамилии McVries в ней меня не устроил, и я немного изменила его.  
> 3) I want to translate this fanfic in English one day ('cause russian "Long Walk" fandom is too small)... And I really need good, patient beta for that long-expected moment :)

_«Вперед!»  
Девиз штата Висконсин_

_I walk a lonely road_  
 _The only one that I have ever known_  
 _Greenday – Boulevard Of Broken Dreams_

Реймонд Гэррети живет на задворках округа Флоренция, штат Висконсин. Сначала он хотел перебраться поближе к океану, но затем передумал. Ему хорошо и тут, на севере. Что ему по-настоящему нравится во Флоренции, так это плотность населения. Благословенные три с половиной человека на один квадратный километр. У Гэррети есть земля, много земли, на которой можно было бы что-то посадить или разводить кого-то, но ему нет до этого дела. Еще у него есть дом – крохотный, уродливый сверх всякой меры домишко, которому необходим капитальный ремонт. Дом двухэтажный: снизу огромная (по меркам этого жалкого строения) гостиная (или столовая), наверху – две спальни и сортир. Ванна гордо стоит прямо в центре столовой (или гостиной). Гэррети это не смущает. Всем насрать на то, где он принимает душ. У него не бывает гостей.

Когда идет дождь, Гэррети всегда спускается на первый этаж, потому что крыша протекает в нескольких местах. Он мог бы починить ее или вызвать мастера из ближайшего городка, но Рею плевать на текущую крышу. Честно говоря, ему не слишком нравится мысль о том, что кто-то чужой будет топтаться тут, в его доме, греметь досками, смотреть… Гэррети не любит, когда на него смотрят. Выбираясь раз в месяц на почту в Ферн (население сто пятьдесят три человека по данным последней переписи), чтобы отправить денежный перевод матери и _ЖенеСкрамма_ (он так и зовет эту женщину _ЖенойСкрамма_ , хотя, если разобраться, та уже много лет как его вдова; ее имени Гэррети не помнит), он надевает кепку и опускает козырек на глаза – так, что он упирается в дужку темных очков с зеркальной поверхностью. _Просто звезда, мать его_. К счастью, никто не узнает Гэррети. Теперь его зовут Стен Майлз, и он, по легенде, приехал из Айовы, чтобы разводить коров в «молочном краю», но так и не обзавелся ни одной.

Полтора года назад произошла революция. Майор покончил с собой в своем бункере, но обезумевшая, жаждущая крови толпа выволокла его оттуда и разодрала на мелкие кусочки. Об этом Гэррети рассказал седой, немного косящий на один глаз охранник почтамта; он видел это по телевизору. Рей не смотрит телевизор (его ящик показывает только один канал – говенные мультфильмы). Ничего, в сущности, не изменилось после революции, кроме того, что Долгую Прогулку отменили, а обо всех ее участниках прежних лет забыли навечно. Установили мемориал в его родном штате, где-то неподалеку от границы с Канадой − «Памяти жертв политических игр» или тому подобное дерьмо − и забыли. Просто вычеркнули из памяти. Гэррети был даже немного рад этому. Его оставили в покое навсегда.  
Но он не мог оставить себя в покое.

*** *** ***

Это было так странно: некоторые вещи он не помнил совсем, а другие врезались в его память с ужасающей четкостью.

Память Гэррети сохранила очень мало информации о его легендарном финише. Он хотел идти, идти. Только вперед. Его пытались остановить. Он орал. Даже врезал кому-то. Кто-то обнимал его. Кто-то плакал. Толпа вокруг бесновалась. Пахло… странно. Кто-то черный тряс его руку. Кто-то прижимался к нему, хватал за одежду. Он стряхнул с себя настойчивые руки ( _Не тронь меня!_ ) и с удивлением увидел перед собой Джен. Но это оказалась не его Джен. Она была ненастоящая. «Шлюха, − хотел прокричать он, но в горле что-то булькало и рвалось. – Мерзкая потаскуха! Убери от меня свои руки…» В мозгу что-то взрывалось, вспыхивало и било под колени. Гребаный фейерверк. Потом появилась боль – не в ногах (он вдруг вспомнил, что у него есть ноги, но побоялся посмотреть вниз, чтобы проверить, как они), не в спине. Болела голова. «Не трогайте меня», − для верности предпринял еще одну попытку проорать он и, поняв, что никто больше не пытается к нему приблизиться, опустился на асфальт, принял позу зародыша. Что-то (его _ноги_ ; они все еще были с ним), сопротивляясь, выстрелило резкой болью, которая превратилась в белую вспышку среди обкладывающей его ватной темноты, но ему было все равно. «Не… трогай…» − пробормотал он и начал проваливаться куда-то, рев Толпы становился все тише и тише, а после она совсем заглохла.

Он пришел в себя среди режущей глаз белизны и дневного света. Кто-то, кого он никак не мог узнать, но все еще помнил, что это – Дьявол, зло как оно есть, говорил про призовые деньги и спрашивал, чего он, Гэррети, хочет. Гэррети хотел спать, но не успел сообщить об этом, как его вырвало. Ему дали попить, просто прижали стакан к губам, и, жадно заглатывая воду, он вспомнил обрывки разговора о чьем-то умершем брате, о том, что мать отправила кого-то на Долгую Прогулку, чтобы, в качестве награды, он пожелал вернуть ему жизнь.

− МакФрайс, − проговорил он, чуть не захлебнувшись, потому что его продолжали поить насильно.

− Что? Что он сказал? – переспрашивали голоса на разные лады. Гэррети хотел, чтобы они заткнулись, но не мог этого озвучить – его снова мутило.

− МакФрайс, − повторил он, и, о, на этот раз получилось намного лучше. – МакФрайс. МакФрайс.

Тут он понял, что устал, и приготовился снова отключиться.

− МакФрайс? – переспросил Дьявол глумливо. – Это твой выбор.

Гэррети попробовал кивнуть, не открывая глаз (он правда очень устал), и с удивлением понял, что не может этого сделать. Тогда он решил спать.

Потом – намного позже – ему стало лучше. Он начал узнавать людей. Однажды даже сумел сам сползти с постели и пересесть в инвалидное кресло. Больше всего Гэррети боялся, что не сможет ходить… не захочет ходить, но лежать было еще хуже, и он начал пытаться. Ноги не желали двигаться ( _больше никогда_ ), но он заставлял их, заставлял себя. У него не было цели. Он не знал, зачем ему нужно продолжать ходить… или жить. Теперь он был очень богат, все девушки ( _влажные киски_ ) страны хотели его. Он был победителем Долгой Прогулки, он выжил… и теперь кое-как ковылял вдоль стены, _шаг-вдох-шаг-выдох_ , пока кто-нибудь из медицинских сестер не замечал, что он выбрался из постели, и не возвращал его обратно.

Довольно скоро Гэррети понял, что ходить нужно, чтобы не думать. Он наконец постиг то, чему его учил (как думал Рей; возможно, это была _просто пурга_ ) Стеббинс. Да, ходить больно. Да, ходить бессмысленно – в сущности, также бессмысленно, как участвовать в Долгой Прогулке, − но, когда Гэррети шел, его мозги находились в покое. Шевелились его истерзанные ноги, а не извилины. Когда Гэррети укладывали в кровать, он вновь начинал вспоминать. Почему-то он очень отчетливо помнил по именам других участников Долгой Прогулки. Вернее, по именам и _номерам_. Иногда ему казалось, что он наконец-то начал забывать, и тогда, чтобы проверить, правда ли это, он проговаривал их про себя. _Абрахам, номер два. Бейкер, номер три. Олсон, номер семьдесят. МакФрайс, номер шестьдесят один_.

Доходя до фамилии МакФрайса, Гэррети обычно переключался на мысли о том, как ужасно зол на него. Он сам не мог объяснить, почему злится. Может, это была и не злость, просто нечто горячее и очень сильное поднималось в его груди, подкатывало к горлу, и Рею хотелось что-нибудь сломать или закричать очень-очень громко.

Мать приходила к Гэррети почти каждый день. Он не хотел разговаривать с ней ( _ни с кем_ ), поэтому она, испытывая неловкость от царящей тишины, говорила не замолкая. Гэррети почти не слушал ее. Он думал о механических кроликах или о том, как избавиться от мыслей о механических кроликах. И о МакФрайсе. Пожалуй, он должен был спасти МакФрайса в последний раз, когда их осталось только трое, и умереть. Тогда ему не пришлось бы крутить в голове все это, снова, и снова, и снова… Механические кролики для бегов превращались в кроликов с детской карусели. Кроликов, лошадок и прочую живность. Это все сводило с ума.

− Джен очень расстроена, − говорила его мать устало. – Она хочет увидеться с тобой.

− Нет, − отвечал Гэррети. – Нет.

− Но ты же так ее любишь!..

− Нет.

Вряд ли он мог любить. Вряд ли он вообще что-либо мог сейчас.  
Как-то он попробовал помастурбировать перед сном, и у него не встало. Гэррети подумал, что это, пожалуй, пострашнее, чем лишиться способности ходить, но, на самом деле, не слишком впечатлился. Он уже смирился со своей участью умереть девственником, хотя, конечно, перспектива оставаться девственником целую _долгую_ жизнь выглядела намного более херово.

Джен все-таки пришла. Гэррети не хотел видеть ее, с манящей грудью, вздымающейся под обтягивающей маечкой, и округлыми бедрами. Ее достоинства словно кричали о его несостоятельности.

− Уйди, − бросил Гэррети холодно и отвернулся к окну. Он почти ненавидел себя.

Джен начала плакать. Гэррети затошнило. Он боялся, что снова начнет кричать… Ему совсем не хотелось обзывать ее, но теперь он видел в ней совсем другого человека, не того, что раньше. Он теперь многие вещи видел по-другому.

Когда Джен ушла, Гэррети почувствовал такое облегчение, что сам не заметил, как заснул, расслабившись. Ему снились странные вещи. То есть, сначала они были совершенно обычными: двор за его школой, майское солнце, божья коровка ползет по травинке. Потом Гэррети поднял голову и увидел МакФрайса. Тот был без шрама и улыбался не так, будто знает о мире какую-то дерьмовую тайну, а по-настоящему.

− А тебе идет так, − поддавшись порыву, признал Гэррети, − без шрама.

МакФрайс пожал плечами и усмехнулся.

− Без шрама я вообще красавчик. Ты, кстати, тоже ничего.

Гэррети проснулся от тихого звяканья. Медсестра принесла к его кровати стойку для капельницы.

Спустя неделю или около того, когда Рею стало намного лучше, в его палату явился Майор в сопровождении пары солдат.

− Давай, Гэррети, я покажу тебе твой приз, − сказал он и ухмыльнулся.

Гэррети пересадили в инвалидное кресло. Он уже мог ходить – не слишком быстро, зато сам, − но ничего не сказал об этом Майору. Не издал ни звука. Один из солдат выкатил его из палаты. Майор шагал рядом, высокий, как фонарный столб, и основательный, как платяной шкаф. Все эти дурацкие сравнения даже немного насмешили Гэррети, но ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул. Он так и смотрел перед собой стеклянными глазами, словно был не здесь, а забрался туда, в ту самую нору внутри собственной головы, где бегали механические кролики и случались разные жуткие чудеса. Медицинский персонал оглядывался на них и тут же отводил взгляд. Гэррети подумал, что его отвезут куда-нибудь, где не так многолюдно, и пристрелят. Они могли сделать это, пока он оставался без сознания, но это было бы не так _забавно_ , верно?..

Гэррети привезли в просторное светлое отделение с зелеными стенами, где он никогда не бывал прежде. Рей попытался прочитать, что написано на табличках рядом с кабинетами, но солдат, толкавший его кресло, шел очень быстро. Потом он завернул в одну из комнат. Там было приглушенное освещение и непривычно пахло. На кушетке лежал кто-то темноволосый, с лицом, закрытым кислородной маской, и его худая грудь едва заметно двигалась под простыней.

− Ты этого хотел, Гэррети? – переспросил Майор повелительно и в то же время нахально, будто все это время ждал, что Гэррети начнет упираться и протестовать: «Вы все не так поняли, нет, нет!»

Но Майор все понял правильно.

И он действительно мог исполнить _любое_ желание.

Только сейчас, смотря на МакФрайса, который по-прежнему выглядел как труп, но дышал и определенно был жив, Гэррети задумался о том, почему не попросил вернуть отца. Он не знал, как _они_ это делали; может, для такого чуда _им_ обязательно нужно было свежее, почти не поврежденное тело, а отца Гэррети забрали так давно, что он, пожалуй, уже успел сгнить где-то в общей могиле… Но дело было в другом. Гэррети не попросил об этом. Он выбрал МакФрайса, а теперь почти даже не испытывал чувства вины – только легкие его отголоски, эхо.

«Мы в расчете», − подумал он, не сводя взгляда с тела на кушетке и одновременно стараясь не смотреть на него по-настоящему – на черные волосы и контрастирующую с ними белую кожу, которую не оживляли даже блеклые следы загара, на уродливый темно-розовый шрам.

Но, конечно, они нихрена не были в расчете.

Гэррети с отсутствующим видом кивнул Майору, и солдат выкатил его кресло из темной палаты. В больничном коридоре было так светло, что Рею начало резать глаза. Он даже не пошевелился, чтобы Майор не решил, будто он плачет. 

Вскоре Гэррети выписали из больницы. Он был рад этому. Ему надоела затхлая больничная обстановка, но еще больше – осознание того, что Питер МакФрайс, последний из мушкетеров, находился совсем рядом, а он не мог пересилить себя и свой не поддающийся никакой логике страх снова увидеть его. А если он придет в себя? Что Гэррети ему скажет? Что он скажет Гэррети?..

_А ты позволишь мне тебе подрочить?_

Из-за этой глупой фразы Гэррети чувствовал себя так, будто МакФрайс его предал. Из-за этого, из-за двусмысленных похлопываний по плечу и из-за того, что он вот так просто умер… в двух шагах от финиша. От его, Гэррети, финиша.

Они могли бы прийти вместе, если бы тот немного потерпел. Дождался, когда чертов Стеббинс слетит с катушек.

Гребаный педик МакФрайс.

Гэррети уехал из больницы и никогда больше туда не возвращался. Он не собирался навещать МакФрайса, или наводить справки о нем, или, чего доброго, как-то поддерживать общение. Он просто дал ему жизнь – и все. Потому что так нужно было поступить, точно так же, как нужно было отправлять ежемесячное содержание _ЖенеСкрамма_.  
Он не хотел больше иметь со всем этим – _с самим собой_ – ничего общего.

*** *** ***

Реймонд Гэррети выглядит на все тридцать, хотя ему двадцать три. В последнее время ему нравится напиваться до бесчувствия. Гэррети не слишком-то много надо, чтобы набраться в ноль. Раньше он не чувствовал влечения к спиртному, возможно, слишком боялся превратиться в своего отца. Тот был алкашом и, набравшись, позволял себе нести все, что вздумается.

Гэррети пьет молча – в основном, потому, делает это в одиночестве.

Когда ему хочется общества, он едет на ржавом пикапе в бар на окраине Ферна – «У Билли Джо» или типа того, − заказывает себе пару кружек кислого пива (не специально, но другого у Билли Джо будто не водится) и цедит их целый вечер напролет, сидя в самом дальнем и темном углу. Местные уже привыкли, что «этот Майлз» странный и не суются к нему. Каждый занят собой, вот что он особенно ценит. Гэррети тоже ни к кому не лезет. Свое правило он нарушает лишь однажды, когда, войдя в бар одним дождливым летним вечером, замечает у стойки подозрительно знакомую фигуру.

Несмотря на то, что он порядком замерз, пока шел от пикапа до бара, его бросает в жар. «Прошло столько лет», − думает он, смотря на то, как смешно завиваются в разные стороны черные волосы на до боли знакомом затылке. Ему хочется развернуться и сбежать, но он уже идет к стойке с неумолимой решимостью. Брюнет поворачивается в профиль, обращаясь к бармену, и будто специально демонстрирует Гэррети шрам. «Блядь», − панически проскальзывает в его голове. По позвоночнику проносится обжигающая волна, руки становятся ледяными и липкими, как старая жаба. Гэррети уже не так решительно делает еще пару шагов и наконец замечает, что тип у стойки – не МакФрайс. Совсем другие скулы, подбородок – мягче, глаза иначе посажены. Даже форма шрама отличается. Рей думает, каким же упоротым уродом надо быть, чтобы не разглядеть этого сразу. _У страха глаза велики_. Уже столько лет он боится, что вот так зайдет в бар, или на почту, или… куда угодно, и столкнется там с МакФрайсом. Гэррети не знает, почему это так страшит его. Ведь это же МакФрайс. Питер. Пит. Он когда-то кинул ему кусочек арбуза, и тот поймал его, будто мяч на поле. Это Пит. Свой в доску.

Незнакомец замечает, что Гэррети полубезумно таращится на него, и отвечает вопросительным взглядом.

− МакФрайс? – зачем-то спрашивает Рей. Это выглядит жалко.

− Браун, − с дружелюбной улыбкой отвечает брюнет и поднимает кружку в знак приветствия. – Чарли Браун. Но для тебя – хоть Иисус.

− Майлз, − кивает Гэррети, чувствуя на языке привкус желчи. – Стенли Майлз.

Чарли Браун заводит разговор про стоянки для дальнобойщиков и футбол. Гэррети в основном молчит и пьет, но ему почему-то комфортно в обществе этого болтуна… Настолько, насколько может быть комфортно пить в обществе кого-то, удивительно похожего на призрака твоего старого друга.

Интересно, жив ли еще МакФрайс?

Гэррети не должен был бросать его одного вот так, но он оказался слишком слаб для осознанных решений. Возможно, он должен был узнать номер банковского счета Питера или его родителей и пересылать им деньги раз в месяц, как… как всем остальным, от кого он сбежал. Пит был хорошим парнем. Только благодаря ему Гэррети добрался до финала, и даже тот факт, что он оказался извращенцем, желавшим забраться Рею в штаны, не сделал его хуже.

Гэррети не представляет, почему до сих пор думает об этом. О МакФрайсе и, мгм, его ориентации, в смысле. Прошло _так много_ лет, что это должно было стать неважным.

− Чем занимаешься, Стен? – интересуется Чарли Браун, сопровождая вопрос многозначительными похлопываниями по спине Гэррети.

 _Да они просто сраные клоны_.

− Пью, − отзывается Рей после небольшой паузы. – Трачу жизнь на всякое дерьмо… − он молчит с минуту, а потом спрашивает неожиданно для себя. – Откуда у тебя шрам?

− А… Долгая история. Один парень и его штык-нож.

− Долгая… − эхом отзывается Гэррети. – Участвовал в революции?

Чарли Браун усмехается.

− Еще как. Надрал пару эскадронских задниц. Даже как-то поздоровался за руку с Дэном Хэффордом. А ты?

Гэррети не представляет, кто такой Дэн Хэффорд и чем он так примечателен. Наверняка, кто-то из полевых командиров. Революция наплодила всякую шваль.

− А я – пил и тратил жизнь на всякое дерьмо, − говорит он так, что сразу становится понятно – он не расположен к разговорам.

Они выпивают еще пару-тройку кружек, и, когда в голове Гэррети становится сумрачно и туманно, выбираются на свежий воздух. Снаружи все так же промозгло, хотя дождь закончился.

− Можно я буду звать тебя МакФрайс? – зачем-то заявляет он, или, скорее, пиво в нем, Чарли Брауну. Гэррети покачивается, потеряв на секунду равновесие.

Новый знакомый ловит его за локоть и прижимает к себе.

− Можно, − шепчет он практически в ухо Рею, и тот покрывается мурашками необъяснимого ужаса, когда его кожи касается горячее дыхание Чарли. – Слушай, Стен, хочешь, я отсосу тебе за двадцатку? Можешь звать меня как хочешь…

Гэррети отталкивает его в приступе гнева и паники.

И почему он вечно привлекает внимание извращенцев?

− Я… слушай, вот тебе двадцатка, − он дрожащей рукой извлекает из кармана скомканные купюры. В его кулаке зажато многим больше двадцати долларов, − а ты просто… не трогай меня, ладно?

Чарли Браун выглядит озадаченным и немного огорченным.

− Ты… э-э… Значит, ты не хочешь меня трахнуть?

− Нет. Что?.. Н-нет, конечно.

− Ты сказал, что хочешь называть…

− Ты просто похож на одного моего друга, ясно?! – рявкает Гэррети.

− И ты так смотрел на меня… 

Вот теперь ему просто хочется разбить Чарли Брауну лицо. Может, тогда оно станет чуть более непохожим.

− Просто возьми эти гребаные деньги и отвали от меня, а?

Его новый знакомый забирает деньги, пересчитывает и сует часть банкнот обратно.

− Тут больше двадцати. Намного.

− Вот и взял бы их все, − Гэррети направляется к своему пикапу, но ему почему-то удивительно сложно идти по прямой.

− Мне не нужно столько. Двадцать долларов – фиксированная цена, − важно рассуждает Чарли Браун, направляясь следом за ним. Гэррети не знает, какого черта тот просто не оставит его в покое. – Хочешь, я угощу тебя выпивкой?

− Нет. Я еду домой.

− Да ладно тебе. Я ничего тебе не сделаю, понял? Пока ты сам не попросишь.

− Не попрошу.

− Тебе не нравятся парни?

− Не знаю, − Гэррети никто не нравится. Ни парни, ни девушки. Похоже, теперь его член предпочитает, чтобы его не трогали лишний раз.

− Ты пробовал когда-нибудь с парнем? – этот Чарли Браун необыкновенно настойчив.

− Нет.

− И никогда не хотелось?..

Гэррети наконец оборачивается.

− Ладно, пошли выпьем. Но ты платишь. Потому что у тебя все мои деньги.

Чарли торжествующе улыбается, и шрам на его щеке становится похожим на серп.

*** *** ***

Гэррети определенно не нравились парни. И он никогда не пробовал заняться сексом с одним из них. И даже не хотел попробовать…

…ну, может, ни с кем, кроме одного.

Это МакФрайс был во всем виноват. Он и его длинный язык, и это нежное, немного вкрадчивое: «Ты прелесть, Рей».

Иногда он снился Гэррети. Никогда – мертвым, к счастью. В его снах он всегда был живым и красивым, с печальной, немного саркастичной усмешкой.

− Он, похоже, думает, что мы с тобой влюбились, − говорил он, сидя за столиком в убогой закусочной где-то на обочине Северного Каскадного шоссе, а вовсе не меряя шагами пыльную дорогу, уходящую в бесконечность. – Но я-то да, а вот ты, похоже, нет. Это и понятно, у тебя есть Джен. Что ж, это правильно.

− У меня нет Джен, − не соглашался Гэррети. В его снах все было очень реалистично, детализировано, поэтому обычно он смотрел в окно, на проходящие мимо грузовики, или изучал порезы на старой клеенчатой скатерти. – Я… Мы расстались.

МакФрайс усмехался с каким-то отчаянием.

− Ты сбежал.

− Неправда, − отвечал Рей в нелепой попытке защитить себя, обелить свое имя, но знал, что тот прав. Питер прав насчет него.

− Сбежа-ал, − усмешка МакФрайса становилась ядовитой. – Как и от меня. Просто сделал это по-другому.

− Это не то, − Гэррети начинал нервничать, − между тобой и мной ничего не было! Я не какой-то грязный пидор!

− Пусть так, − тон МакФрайса становился прохладным. Затем Питер поднимался из-за стола и медленно, ленивой походкой удалялся. Как только он исчезал за дверью, Гэррети накрывала волна неясной, но глухой, абсолютно безысходной тоски, он вскакивал со своего места и выбегал из закусочной на пыльную, раскаленную на солнце парковку, но МакФрайса там уже не было, словно он растворился в воздухе.

После знакомства с Чарли Брауном содержание снов Гэррети меняется.  
Гэррети снится, что он заходит в бар и, конечно, МакФрайс уже сидит там. Время сделало контуры шрама более резкими, словно тот с еще большей жадностью вгрызается в здоровую плоть, в остальном же Питер не слишком изменился. Гэррети все еще не знает, что ему сказать – _столько лет прошло_ , − поэтому молча подсаживается рядом. МакФрайс пьет что-то вроде скотча и не сразу замечает его − или просто делает вид.

− Как жизнь? – спрашивает он наконец.

− Прекрасно, − отзывается Гэррети. – Но бесцельно.

− Выполняешь обещание?

− Какое?

− Насчет жены Скрамма.

− Конечно.

Это так неловко и так успокаивающе. Как будто бальзам на израненное сердце Гэррети. От внезапно нахлынувшего облегчения его ноги превращаются в желе. Он мог бы сидеть так вечно и говорить с МакФрайсом ни о чем. Или не говорить, а пить.

Он заказывает пиво и вливает его в себя.

− Хей-хей, полегче, а то мне придется нести тебя до кроватки, − реагирует Питер немного насмешливо.

Он всегда такой – непонятно, когда ему смешно, а когда он серьезен.

− Тут недалеко, − почему-то говорит Гэррети, хотя, черт возьми, до его дома не меньше десятка миль. Но он, в конце концов, может забраться в свой пикап и заснуть, уткнувшись лицом в руль.

− Звучит как предложение.

Гэррети поднимает взгляд, испытывая смешанные чувства – волнение, страх и возбуждение. МакФрайс неотрывно смотрит на него, и, кажется, его глаза сияют в темноте.

− Рей?

Гэррети хочет сказать, что теперь его зовут не так, хочет запретить чертову МакФрайсу называть его старым именем, но это выше его сил.

− Слушай, Рей, хочешь, я отсосу тебе за двадцатку? Или бесплатно? Я могу просто тебе отсосать, − предлагает Питер, понизив голос так, что тот звучит интимно и словно царапает что-то раз за разом в животе у Гэррети, сладко и болезненно одновременно.

− Мне нужно идти, − торопливо восклицает Рей, краем зрения замечая, как натягиваются его джинсы в районе ширинки, вскакивает… и просыпается.

МакФрайса нет, а если он и есть – то где-то очень и очень далеко, откуда ему никогда не добраться до Гэррети.

_А ты позволишь мне тебе подрочить?_

Гэррети почти уверен, что позволил бы.

*** *** ***

Когда к дому Гэррети подъезжает машина, снова льет дождь. Если бы дождя не было, Рей бы уже давно спал на втором этаже, но сейчас там слишком сыро и холодно. Гэррети сидит в кресле и таращится в выключенный телевизор. В свои шестнадцать он решил бы, что это тошнотворное занятие, но сейчас может заниматься этим бесконечно долго. Он трет руки друг о друга, чтобы согреться (в плохую погоду дом моментально остывает), и замечает полосы света от фар, ложащиеся на окна.

Он не ждет гостей. Единственный, с кем он общался в последнее время – гребаный Чарли Браун. Они пару раз вместе напивались в баре, а потом Гэррети спьяну пригласил его в гости, и тот имел наглость явиться. В итоге, они снова нажрались.

Гэррети подходит к окну и некоторое время пытается разглядеть что-то в темноте за забрызганным стеклом.

В дверь стучат. Сильно, решительно. Это определенно не Чарли Браун. У него, чтобы он там не гнал про участие в революции, тощие хилые ручонки, а теми кулаками, что стучат в его, Гэррети, долбанную дверь, можно колоть орехи.

Возможно, это грабители. Грабители стучат, прежде чем войти?

Гэррети вяло тащится к входной двери. Ему совсем не хочется открывать, но он втайне – это уже что-то вроде привычки – надеется, что за дверью будет какой-то нигер с поехавшей крышей, который просто пристрелит его. Это было бы весьма удобно.

Гэррети открывает дверь.

На пороге стоит МакФрайс, и с его черных волос на воротник куртки стекает вода. Его можно счесть похожим на гребаного утопленника, явившегося за возмездием, но он выглядит лучше, чем когда-либо. Намного лучше, чем сам Гэррети, и уж точно совсем не как тот череп с волосами, который он видел в последний раз, в больнице.

− Привет, − заявляет МакФрайс и ухмыляется.

Сердце Гэррети тяжело бухает.

− Привет, − с трудом выталкивает он из себя.

− Я могу войти? – МакФрайс пытается заглянуть через его плечо внутрь дома.

− Зачем?

Питер прищуривается.

− На улице дождь.

Гэррети будто снова совершает это увлекательное открытие. Дождь.

− Тогда можешь.

МакФрайс протискивается мимо него. Гэррети хочется выйти наружу – под чертов ливень – и брести по дороге. Куда угодно. Ему нужно ходить, чтобы не думать. Ему нужно…

− Есть полотенце? – МакФрайс стаскивает с себя куртку. Подростком он был более тощим. Не то, чтобы он набрал вес. Скорее раскачался. Только задница все такая же плоская.

Гэррети сконфуженно смотрит на него.

− Ладно, не важно, − Питер машет рукой.

− Зачем ты приехал?

− Посмотреть на тебя.

− Вот он я.

Они стоят друг напротив друга.

− Зачем ты приехал? – снова спрашивает Гэррети. Ему кажется, что это очередной его сон. Он очень много спит в последнее время.

− Хотел узнать, зачем ты сделал это, – в голосе МакФрайса ему мерещится угроза.

− Сделал что?

Гэррети вспоминает одну книгу, которую прочитал не так давно. Нашел ее здесь, в шкафу, оставленном прошлым хозяином, и прочитал. Книга была про кладбище домашних животных, расположенное на индейском могильнике. Закопаешь там того, кто безвозвратно ушел, и он вернется. Только станет _другим_.

МакФрайс стал другим.

− Вернул меня.

Гэррети сглатывает слюну и давится.

− Так было честно.

− Честно? – ухмылка МакФрайса выглядит страшно. – Честно?! Я устал. Я хотел отдохнуть, а ты, Рей, мать твою, вернул меня и смылся! Зачем? Зачем ты смылся? Это все из-за той фигни, что я сказал тогда, да? Так вот, к твоему сведению, я шутил. Мне было семнадцать! Ты что, правда воспринял это всерьез? И ты позволил этой херне… Ох, блядь, − он вздыхает и хлопает себя по бедрам, обтянутым джинсами – сплошь в мокрых пятнах от дождя. – Я думал, мы друзья.

Гэррети печально кивает.

− Я тоже так думал.

В его душе словно лопается нарыв. Старый, огромный, налитый гноем нарыв. Он наконец прорывается, и это больно, ужасно больно, хлещет кровь, но в то же время становится легче. Все. Самое страшное уже случилось.

− Ты никогда не простишь меня, да? – интересуется Гэррети будто бы равнодушно, но его жалкий ужин (он уже не помнит, что съел) поднимается к горлу и встает там комом.

МакФрайс пожимает плечами.

− Я долго искал тебя.

− Я был тут.

− Слышал про революцию? – МакФрайс смотрит на него «со значением». Как будто хочет сказать больше, чем говорит.

− Кто не слышал, − Гэррети устало опускается в кресло.

− Майора разодрали в клочья.

− Он был сукиным сыном. Никто ничего другого не ждал.

Беседа не клеится. Гэррети хочет, чтобы МакФрайс ушел. Так хочет, что у него ноет что-то внутри.

− Чем занимаешься?

− Сижу здесь, − Гэррети делает пас рукой, демонстрируя свой великолепный дом: ванну в гостиной, продавленный диван, стол, заваленный остатками еды, грязную плиту. Это его гостиная-столовая-ванная.

Не всем везет по жизни.

МакФрайс медленно кивает.

− Ты хорошо спрятался, Рей. Мог бы пожелать, чтобы никто никогда тебя не нашел.

− Это не то, чего я по-настоящему хотел, − отвечает Гэррети раньше, чем понимает, как двусмысленно звучит его реплика.

− Как твои ноги? – внезапно спрашивает Питер. Он останавливается рядом с ванной и долго изучает ее.

− А твои?

− Болят к дождю.

Гэррети улыбается. Это получается так естественно, что он даже теряется. Он до последнего оставался уверенным в том, что будет выглядеть как страшная кукла чревовещателя с застывшей маской лица.

− Мои тоже. Но это лучше, чем остаться без ног.

МакФрайс отрывает задумчивый взгляд от ванны.

− Или мертвым.

− Точно.

Они снова замолкают.

МакФрайс шагает по помещению. Он высокий и основательный, как Майор. Это совсем не нравится Гэррети.

− Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? – наконец нарушает молчание Питер.

Гэррети кивает.

− Ты так далеко забрался, − выдает на прощание МакФрайс, и Гэррети закрывает за ним дверь, уверенный, что тот говорил совсем не о его доме в округе Флоренция.

Нет, конечно. Он имел в виду нору. Кроличью нору.

Гэррети вновь усаживается в кресло. Коленные суставы ноют. Со второго этажа доносится мерный перестук: капли воды ударяются о днища алюминиевых тазов. Прошлой осенью Гэррети купил целый набор тазов в Ферне. Тогда крыша стала совсем плохой.

Полосы света от фар не взрезают темноту. Не ревет заводимый двигатель.

Что-то не так.

Гэррети снова подбирается к двери и, приоткрыв ее самую малость, высовывается наружу.

МакФрайс никуда не уехал. Он сидит на ступеньках крыльца и смотрит вперед, во мрак.

− Можешь идти спать, − бросает он, не оборачиваясь. – Я просто побуду тут немного и уеду. Не волнуйся.

− Я не волнуюсь, − Гэррети жалеет, что не натянул свою куртку дальнобойщика. Промозгло. – Дождь.

− Что такое дождь, если ты побывал на том свете? – риторически отзывается МакФрайс. А он все такой же циник.

− У тебя будет воспаление легких.

− Вряд ли.

− Зайди.

МакФрайс оборачивается.

− Тогда я останусь до утра.

Это уже не кажется Гэррети такой ужасной идеей.

− Зайди, − повторяет он.

*** *** ***

Он устраивает МакФрайса на диване в гостиной-столовой, даже приносит ему сверху отсыревшую подушку и плед, который немногим лучше. Питер скидывает ботинки, очень похожие на военные, ложится и закрывает глаза тыльной стороной руки. Гэррети кивает чему-то своему и поднимается в спальню. Стук капель (натекло уже довольно много, и вода бьется о воду; звук не такой громкий и металлический) эхом отдается в его ушах, но Гэррети все-таки ложится на кровать и пробует заснуть. В голове царит страшная какофония.

 _Так ты девственник? Может, ты тяготеешь к мужчинам? Не бойся, ты говоришь с Папой Стеббинсом_ , издевательски вещает Стеббинс.

 _Он мог бы повесить на шею табличку «Сделай мне больно»_ , снисходительно фыркает Пирсон.

 _Скверна, нечистота_ , визжит выживший из ума Таббинс.

_А ты позволишь мне тебе подрочить?_

Гэррети вздрагивает и открывает глаза. Ему кажется, что МакФрайс рядом, но его нет. Это все – сон. Возможно, и его появление на пороге дома Гэррети тоже сон. Во всяком случае, очень похоже.

Гэррети поднимается с кровати, обнаружив, что страшно продрог, и идет отлить. Потом он все-таки набирается смелости проверить, привиделось ли ему мистическое появление МакФрайса или нет.

МакФрайс спит на диване, закинув одну руку за голову и приоткрыв рот. Во сне он выглядит очень молодо… на свой возраст. Ему двадцать четыре, да? Гэррети зачарованно наблюдает, как двигаются глазные яблоки под веками Питера, пока тот спит, поэтому, когда МакФрайс вдруг открывает глаза, он вздрагивает. Внутри разливается что-то сродни сожалению. Ну вот, проснулся.

МакФрайс сонно улыбается ему сквозь темноту и отодвигается от края дивана, прижимаясь к спинке. Гэррети не сразу осознает, что тот освобождает немного места для него. Должно быть, решил, что Рею негде спать… или что он замерз там, наверху. Гэррети думает, что ни за что не ляжет здесь, но вдруг обнаруживает, что уже устроился рядом с МакФрайсом. Он не помнит, как лег. Диван слишком узкий для двоих, Гэррети кажется, что его задница висит над полом, а подвинуть МакФрайса еще немного у него не хватит сил. Питер укрывает его пледом. Отсыревшая ткань успела просохнуть и нагреться. Гэррети не шевелится. Он предчувствует, что сейчас его будут лапать, он почти готов к этому… Но ничего не происходит. МакФрайс утыкается носом ему в щеку и глубоко, размеренно дышит, засыпая. Гэррети моргает все медленней и медленней, а после, наконец, сдается и закрывает глаза. Должно быть, МакФрайс тогда на самом деле пошутил. И совсем он не педик. Он встречался с девчонкой. Трахался с ней. Он не может быть…

Гэррети засыпает, сморенный теплом.

*** *** ***

Во второй раз он просыпается от ощущения, что на него смотрят. За окнами серо – время перед рассветом. Гэррети не сразу понимает, где он. Ему почти жарко, и он переплетается с кем-то ногами. Гэррети пытается отодвинуться и чуть не падает с дивана. Чьи-то сильные руки удерживают его.

МакФрайс.

Он смотрит на Гэррети из-под полуприкрытых век, нежно и немного лениво. Так, будто не проснулся до конца. Усмешка на его губах похожа на призрак самой себя. Он тянется к Гэррети и мягко, едва ощутимо проводит кончиком носа по его ушной раковине, вырисовывая ее контур. Это немного щекотно. Гэррети прикрывает глаза. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы бояться. Когда ласковые прикосновения заканчиваются, и он вновь открывает глаза, МакФрайс испытывающее смотрит на него, а потом его лицо начинает приближаться, словно он хочет его…

Поцелуй получается почти целомудренным. Губы МакФрайса лишь едва приоткрыты, и он совсем не пытается пропихнуть язык поглубже в глотку Гэррети. Это очень… мило, хоть и противоестественно. Рей тоже немного приоткрывает рот, и они мягко и чуть влажно ласкают друг друга губами. Это как целоваться с девчонкой. Наверно. Гэррети уже не помнит, как он целовался раньше. Он не делал этого слишком долго – ни с кем.

Потом они отрываются друг от друга. Тишина звенит. МакФрайс улыбается с видом победителя. Он уже не выглядит сонным. Гэррети хочет спросить: «Ты за этим сюда явился?» − но не может пересилить себя и издать хотя бы звук, поэтому просто прикрывает глаза и тянется за еще одним поцелуем. Это очень приятно, когда тебя вот так касаются. Когда ты не один. Осмелев, он даже пытается сам просунуть язык в рот МакФрайса, но тот обрывает поцелуй и, прежде чем Гэррети начинает недоуменно моргать, в последний раз чмокает его в губы – совершенно невинно.

Гэррети думает, что Присцилла (почему он еще помнит ее имя?) изрезала лицо Питера потому, что тот не хотел целоваться с языком. Это все равно что играть в покер, используя пуговицы и круглые крекеры вместо фишек.

МакФрайс сползает чуть ниже и начинает вылизывать шею Гэррети. Это уже не так невинно – особенно когда он прихватывает кожу зубами, немного оттягивает и посасывает ее. Очень причудливые ощущения. Гэррети окончательно уверяется в мысли, что это ему снится. Вряд ли кто-то пожелал бы проделать с ним такое на самом деле, кроме, может, Чарли Брауна в очередной безденежный период.

У него встает.

Пока Гэррети размышляет, не будет ли слишком неловким, если он опустит руку вниз и потрогает себя через одежду, МакФрайс, словно прочитав его мысли, начинает возиться с застежкой на его джинсах. Ему не очень удобно это делать – он лежит на боку, упираясь локтем правой руки в диван (и, заодно, под ребра Гэррети), чтобы сохранять равновесие, пока левой пытается вытолкнуть пуговицу из петли. МакФрайс торопится и не слишком аккуратен, поэтому, когда он неосторожно задевает возбужденный член, стиснутый двумя слоями ткани, Гэррети издает сдавленный стон, очень похожий на хныканье. Питер наклоняется к нему и целует, словно пытаясь успокоить, пока его пальцы расстегивают молнию на штанах Рея. Гэррети немного приподнимает бедра, чтобы помочь ему стащить с себя джинсы. Ощутив голыми ягодицами немного колючую обивку дивана, он словно возвращает себе способность думать. МакФрайс длинно и влажно проводит по собственной ладони языком и обхватывает ею член Гэррети. Дважды неторопливо проводит рукой вверх-вниз, наклонив его пенис вправо и двигая по косой, а затем опускает ее к яичкам, чуть сжимает их в горсти, перекатывает, кончиками пальцев гладит за ними. Гэррети инстинктивно пытается раздвинуть ноги пошире, хоть это и невозможно – полуснятые джинсы и трусы болтаются у него в районе коленей, и вновь вспоминает ту самую, семилетней давности, фразу, неосторожно брошенную МакФрайсом. Неужели именно это он и мечтал проделать столько лет? Теперь Питер, должно быть, чувствует себя триумфатором… Гэррети начинает беспокоиться, что МакФрайс вдруг скажет что-то отвратительное – насчет дрочки или его члена (у Питера нехило стоит, и, если судить о размерах по тому, что недвусмысленно упирается Рею в бедро – там целая Башня Банка США), но тот лишь молчит и часто дышит, как будто сам кончит с минуты на минуту. Потом МакФрайс снова поднимает ладонь ко рту и сплевывает. Выражение лица у него такое, будто мыслями он где-то очень далеко. В какую-то секунду Гэррети даже хочет окликнуть его – он должен быть здесь, с ним. Все также задумчиво МакФрайс возвращает руку на член Рея, большим пальцем размазывает собственную слюну по увлажнившейся головке. Она очень чувствительна – Гэррети шипит от дискомфорта. МакФрайс расплывается в диковатой улыбке, словно сам факт того, что он мог выудить из партнера какие-то звуки, доставляет ему небывалое удовольствие. Впрочем, он тут же перестает трогать слишком нежное место и начинает просто размеренно дрочить, увеличивая темп. Гэррети жмурится. В его голове разом становится пусто: никаких мыслей и голосов. Он распахивает глаза, потрясенный необыкновенным покоем внутри себя, видит собственный налитой член, который ритмично покачивается в руке МакФрайса в такт его движениям, и кончает с тихим стоном.

Вот теперь Питер точно скажет что-нибудь о том, что он мог бы продержаться дольше.

МакФрайс молчит. В тишине, наполненной лишь тяжелым, загнанным дыханием Гэррети, он подносит испачканные спермой пальцы к губам, пробует языком кончик указательного и вытирает руку о свою рубашку. Это слишком странно и слишком стыдно, чтобы как-то комментировать. Гэррети думает о том, что у Питера все еще стоит. Возможно, он ждет, когда же Рей что-нибудь предпримет. Гэррети не знает, как там, у голубых, принято, и смущенно тянется к ширинке МакФрайса. Тот мягко перехватывает его руки, одними губами шепча: «Тшшш», − сползает чуть ниже, наклоняет голову и утыкается лбом в плечо Рея, будто ища поддержки. Потом он расстегивает свои джинсы, приспускает их и начинает быстро и незатейливо самоудовлетворяться, постанывая при каждом особенно резком движении. От вида него такого у Гэррети что-то щемит внутри, и ему кажется, что он сейчас расплачется. МакФрайс гортанно стонет, будто у него изнутри поднимается поток вибрации, и изливается на голую ногу Гэррети. Довольно вздохнув, он запечатляет поцелуй на плече Рея, окончательно стаскивает с себя джинсы и, каким-то образом умудрившись перевернуться на другой бок, устраивается спать, закинув руку на спинку дивана. Гэррети с минуту лежит тихо, а потом, последовав примеру друга ( _друга?_ ), избавляется от штанов и переворачивается на бок, ласкающе проводит рукой по расслабленной спине МакФрайса.

 _Номер шестьдесят один_ , чеканит жуткий механический голос в его голове.

− МакФрайс, − зовет Гэррети, чтобы перебить его.

Питер не отзывается – должно быть, уже спит.

Гэррети утыкается лицом между его лопаток и медленно погружается в дремоту.

*** *** ***

Очередное пробуждение – Гэррети окончательно перестает ориентироваться во времени – ознаменовывает себя почти болезненным стояком. Член требовательно утыкается в голую задницу МакФрайса, и от осознания этого у Гэррети поджимаются яйца. Он неосознанно двигает бедрами в попытке потереться о теплые и упругие ягодицы Питера и тем самым будит его.

− Привет, − шепчет МакФрайс, извернувшись, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу.

− Привет, − так же шепотом отвечает заливающийся краской Гэррети, которого поймали на горячем.

− Хочешь меня трахнуть, Рей? – вид у МакФрайса заговорщический.

Геррети испуганно кивает.

Питер улыбается ему и вновь отворачивается лицом к спинке дивана. Геррети с облегчением решает, что на этом все и закончится, но тут МакФрайс облизывает пальцы и заводит руку назад, чтобы… Они укрыты пледом (хотя Рей мог бы поклясться, что эта чертова тряпка сползла еще во время прошлого раунда), но Гэррети очень отчетливо представляет, как МакФрайс с трудом впихивает в себя два пальца и крутит ими, чтобы расширить отверстие. Он извивается, проезжая по голому бедру Рея задом, и вновь поворачивает голову:

− Давай.

Гэррети никогда не делал ничего подобного, поэтому ему вдруг становится очень, очень страшно. Он закусывает щеку изнутри от напряжения и, придерживая член рукой, пытается ввести его в МакФрайса. Это ужасно сложно: тот слишком узкий, и неудобно лежит на боку. Гэррети не может даже пошевелиться лишний раз, так как практически висит на самом краю дивана. Наконец ему удается просунуть в сжимающийся анус головку. От ощущения тесно (слишком тесно) обхватывающих его горячих мышц он удивленно вздыхает. Хорошо, так хорошо. Он пробует подать бедрами вперед, но едва не теряет равновесие, и просто покачивает ими, не в силах протолкнуть член между ягодиц МакФрайса до самого основания.

− Ох, − говорит Питер охрипшим голосом. – Подожди. Выйди.

Гэррети, забеспокоившись, что тому больно, послушно подчиняется, хотя ему совсем не хочется этого делать. МакФрайс сползает с дивана, как пьяный, обходит его на нетвердых ногах и встает за ним, уперев локти в спинку и приглашающее оттопырив задницу.

− Так лучше, − уверенно заявляет он. – Ну, давай.

Гэррети послушно подходит к нему и, словно во сне, обхватывает ладонями его ягодицы и разводит их, жадно впивается взглядом в сморщенное, слегка вывернутое отверстие. В любой другой момент он счел бы этот вид отталкивающим, но сейчас ему как никогда хочется засадить туда, что он и делает. Все еще слишком тесно; настолько тесно, что больно. МакФрайс издает страдальческий звук и наклоняет голову вперед, сильнее прогибаясь в пояснице. Гэррети замирает.

− МакФра… Пит?

− Д-да-а, − отвечает МакФрайс словно бы нехотя, и сам начинает покачивать бедрами. Вперед-назад. – Продолжай.

− Тебе больно? – Гэррети многое дал бы за то, чтобы его голос не дрожал. Но он дрожит.

− А-а… Да. Это хорошая боль.

 _…он мог бы повесить на шею табличку «Сделай мне больно»_.

Гэррети снова начинает двигаться, ощущая, как глаза щиплет. Он плачет, с удивлением осознает он. Плачет и сам не понимает, почему. Ему так хорошо, о господи боже. Он жив, и МакФрайс тоже, и он, Гэррети, уже не девственник, и Майора больше нет, и Долгой Прогулки нет, и все хорошо.

Его слезы капают МакФрайсу на поясницу.

Гэррети очень тихо дышит ртом, пытаясь не всхлипывать, пока не начинает задыхаться. Вот тогда он срывается на рыдания.

− Эй, Рей… Ты… о!.. в порядке? – МакФрайс где-то в другой вселенной слишком занят тем, что трахает себя его членом.

И Гэррети кивает, как будто Питер может его увидеть. О да, он в порядке. В полном. Наконец-то.

Кто-то стучит в дверь.

− Бля, − глухо стонет МакФрайс на волне оргазма. Кажется, он заляпал диван.

Гэррети нужно еще немного.

В дверь снова стучат.

Гэррети так зол, что перестает плакать.

− Эй, Стен, ты там? – орет с крыльца Чарли Браун.

Гэррети почти ненавидит его. Ему приходится выйти из податливой, разработанной дырки и догнаться двумя торопливыми движениями собственной руки. Это совсем не то, чего бы он хотел.

− А это еще кто? – устало интересуется МакФрайс, выискивая взглядом свои джинсы на полу. – И кого он ищет?

− Меня, − мрачно выдыхает Гэррети.

Они одеваются со скоростью, которой позавидовала бы пожарная бригада. Будь воля Рея, он бы не стал открывать – с красным, лихорадочно горящим лицом и опухшими глазами. Кроме того, от него за милю разит сексом. Однако МакФрайс смотрит на него насмешливо, словно ждет продолжения увлекательного сериала. Кипящий раздражением Гэррети все-таки открывает дверь.

− Тебя разве не учили, что являться без приглашения – невежливо? – беседу с незваным гостем он решает начать с небольшой лекции на тему этикета, но Чарли Брауну, кажется, не до того.

Он во все глаза таращится на МакФрайса, маячащего за плечом Гэррети.

− Капитан Хэффорд, − Чарли Браун вытягивается по струнке и поднимает ладонь к виску.

Гэррети непонимающе оглядывается на МакФрайса.

− Вольно, − фыркает тот, выглядя так, будто веселится от души.

− Ты знаком с капитаном Хэффордом, Стен? – теперь Чарли, этого придурка, точно не заткнуть. – Я и не знал. Ты же не был участником сопротивления, верно? Ну, не важно. Я принес обед. Тут хватит на троих, − продемонстрировав пакет из супермаркета, Чарли Браун просачивается в дом.

Гэррети и МакФрайс остаются стоять на пороге, у открытой двери.

− Капитан Хэффорд? – морщась, переспрашивает Рей.

− Стен? – Питер удачно копирует его интонацию.

− Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал меня, − зачем-то оправдывается Гэррети. – А ты…

− И я не хотел, − МакФрайс поднимает взгляд в небо. – А этот…

− Чарли Браун.

− …Чарли Браун похож на меня. Смотри-ка, Рей, теперь у тебя есть собственное Уникальное Общество Шрамированных. Тебя заводит вот это? − Питер касается щеки со следом от пореза.

Гэррети становится не по себе.

− Ты несешь чушь.

МакФрайс переводит взгляд на него и смотрит так, будто Рей смертельно его обидел, − холодно и отстраненно.

− Ты спал с ним?

Слюна Гэррети попадает не в то горло, и он заходится кашлем.

− Что? Нет.

МакФрайс будто оттаивает.

− Хорошо, − ухмыляется он. – Пошли в дом. Этот…

− Чарли Браун, − вновь напоминает Гэррети.

− …Чарли Браун принес жратву, а я ужасно голоден.  
Рей с облегчением кивает.

*** *** ***

Когда Чарли уходит, сожрав около шести куриных крыльев, они наконец остаются одни. На часах – три пополудни, солнце печет изо всех сил. Гэррети устало доедает кекс. Он не помнит, чтобы шоколадные кексы были такими вкусными.

− Так что там?.. – вдруг вспоминает он.

− Что там – с чем? – спрашивает МакФрайс, подперев подбородок кулаком.

− Ты − капитан?

− Да.

− Капитан сопротивления? – Гэррети почему-то никак не может уложить это в голове.

− Да, − МакФрайса, похоже, совсем не впечатляют собственные достижения. Он с интересом смотрит в окно.

− Как ты… Почему… Почему ты не сказал мне?

Питер поднимается со своего места и начинает вышагивать по помещению.

− Почему я не рассказал тебе что, Рей? О чем бы ты хотел услышать? – в нем будто что-то ломается. – О том, как после исполнения твоего дурацкого желания я пришел в себя? О том, как мне не дали увидеться с родными, а потом отправили в лагерь для политических заключенных? О том, как там было ужасно? О том, как мы подняли восстание и прорвали ограждение? О том, как устроили штурм резиденции Майора?.. Рей, дорогой, ты не хотел знать ни о чем из этого, вообще ни о чем, связанном со мной! Тебе легче было просто избавиться от меня и забыть все!

Гэррети чувствует, как кровь отливает от его лица.

− Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне. Совсем ничего, − упрямо шепчет он. – Ты снился мне все это время. Семь гребаных лет ты жил в моей башке! Я даже не был уверен, что тебя на самом деле ожи… вернули. Я думал, что сошел с ума. Иногда я слышу голоса. Их голоса. Но чаще – твой. Это ужасно. Ты даже представить не можешь, как это ужасно.

− Ох, Рей… − МакФрайс подходит к нему и со вздохом опускает ладонь ему на плечо. – Я так долго хотел тебя найти. Все представлял, как сделаю это… Посмотрю наконец тебе в глаза. Набью тебе морду. Потом – отымею тебя по-жесткому. Я так долго хотел этого, что, когда наконец узнал, где тебя искать… просто понял, что не сделаю ничего такого. Я ждал слишком долго, и внутри все выгорело. Понимаешь?

Гэррети кивает.

− Ты… все еще можешь…

МакФрайс фыркает, словно услышал нечто очень забавное.

− Могу. Но не хочу, понимаешь? Во всяком случае, бить тебя по морде.

Гэррети задирает голову и смотрит на него снизу вверх.

− Не хочешь прогуляться? – вдруг предлагает Питер.

Рей думает, почему бы и нет.

Они покидают дом и бредут по траве, пока не выходят на дорогу. Пахнет сочной зеленью, нагретой землей… летним полуднем. Солнце жарит в затылок.

У Гэррети не получается вспомнить, когда прежде он прогуливался пешком. Впрочем, это не важно. Все так прекрасно – лучше и быть не может.

− Знаешь, − вдруг вспомнив кое о чем, начинает он, − я был так зол на тебя.

МакФрайс бросает на него удивленный взгляд.

− За что? За то, что я сказал, что хочу подрочить тебе? Ну, видишь, я не шутил, − он срывает с обочины травинку и засовывает ее в рот. – Даже не знаю, как меня угораздило влюбиться в парня, да еще такого, как ты. Ты можешь быть смелым, когда у тебя нет времени, но отчего-то становишься трусливым нерешительным мудаком, когда у тебя в кармане − все время мира.

Гэррети передергивает плечами.

− Нет, я про другое. Про твою смерть.

− И что же в ней тебя разозлило? – с невинным видом вопрошает МакФрайс, выглядя при этом как человек, напрашивающийся на комплименты.

− Ты… Зачем ты это сделал? – Гэррети чувствует, как застарелое возмущение вновь поднимается в нем. Он так давно хотел это сказать, что уже и не верил, будто когда-нибудь получит такую возможность.

− Я хотел спать, − усмешка МакФрайса становится немного виноватой.

− Я тоже. Но нужно было немного потерпеть, понимаешь! Оставался только Стеббинс! Он выбыл бы, и мы…

Вид МакФрайса становится тоскливым.

− И что бы мы сделали? Вместе остановились бы, получили три предупреждения и скончались бы в объятиях друг друга? Или протащились бы вдвоем через всю страну? Мне бы пришлось идти с тобой только для того, чтобы ты не проиграл или не начал геройствовать, чего доброго.

− И поэтому ты просто сел у обочины и дал мне увидеть, как они превращают тебя в решето? – Гэррети срывается на крик.

МакФрайс засовывает руки в карманы джинсов. Легкий ветерок треплет его волосы.

− Главное – правильно выбрать время, − изрекает он отрешенно. – Я выбрал время правильно. Это было хорошее решение – оставить тебя со Стеббинсом. Он был для тебя кем-то вроде гребаного гуру. Ты тащился бы за ним хоть на край света, лишь бы послушать его сомнительные уроки жизни.

− Не пори чушь, − обижается Гэррети.

МакФрайс перекладывает травинку из одного угла рта в другой.

− А я и не порю.

− Откуда ты знал, что я не проиграю?

− Ниоткуда. Чувствовал, и все. Интуиция, Рей, − Питер со знающим видом постукивает себя по виску.

Гэррети решает, что МакФрайсу очень нравится звать его по имени. Впрочем, ему самому тоже нравится, когда тот называет его «Р-р-рей».

− Ты устроил революцию.

− Мы все ее устроили. Я, Чарли Браун, весь американский народ… Ты.

Гэррети слабо усмехается.

− Я сидел взаперти и смотрел в выключенный телевизор… Я был просто жалок.

МакФрайс вытаскивает правую руку из кармана и обхватывает Гэррети за талию, притягивая к себе.

− Ты вернул меня. Никто прежде не просил в качестве приза вернуть своего противника по Долгой Прогулке… В общем, мне пришлось отдуваться за нас обоих.

Они довольно долго идут в тишине, слушая, как напевают птицы, да где-то вдали рокочет мотор.

− Пит? – вновь подает голос Гэррети.

− М-м?

− Ты правда думаешь, что вдвоем мы бы обошли всю страну?

− Почему бы и нет?

− Звучит… нереально.

− Хочешь проверить?

− Может быть. Теперь-то нас никто не остановит.

Солнце светит. По небу медленно ползут белоснежные облака. Гэррети и МакФрайс шагают вперед, и дорога стелется им под ноги.


End file.
